He Was Different
by Little-Retard
Summary: Matthew Williams was different. Ludwig didn't realize how different his brother's best friend was until he met him. Oh, yes, Matthew Williams was different.


**Hello, my faithful readers! I am back from the dead, here to write a request from a real life friend, my body guard, Jordan Banana Phant.**

**And yes, that is his real middle and last name. OR AT LEAST I THINK SO. Anyways, here is a Germany/Canada, and as a disclaimer, I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or anything about it! Just a fan, lawyers, just a fan. Enjoy!**

* * *

Matthew Williams was different.

He was fifteen in the twelfth grade, was the lead of the Drama Club's newest play, and was addicted to alpacas. He was rich, as was everyone else at Hetalia Private High, yet on the days he was not at play rehearsal, he was found at the local ASPCA, volunteering his time to do good.

He was very... _feminine_. With his shoulder length curly blonde locks, petite body, and his large, innocent amethyst eyes, it was hard to ward away all the suitors who just couldn't get enough by simply looking.

He had an older brother in the same grade who was _extremely_ protective of him, who, by the way, happened to be the infamous Alfred Jones, star quarterback of the football team. Alfred had a hard time dealing with all the men that seemed to flock his brother. No one had bullied tiny Matthew since first grade when Alfred left a lasting impression on the biggest bully in the class. Alfred loved his brother, but really wished that he didn't have so many guys lining up to date him. Luckily, the football team loved Matthew, so he had a bit of help with the potential boyfriends.

But back to Matthew, he was kind, and loving, and beautiful-everything you could ever want in a heroine, right? Except, he's not the heroine. He's a guy. Just a really feminine one. Who happens to be gay.

He was quiet, shy, and always found rehearsing or with his head in a book. He would play the perfect role, any girl would love to be his Juliet!

Except, that's not _exactly _how it happened. What had _actually_ happened was...

_"What do you mean I got cast as Juliet?!"_

And so our story begins.

* * *

Matthew glared at the casting list in front of it, willing the letters in front of him to change and make him someone else. This just could not be happening. Who in their right mind would put him as a girl in a play? And the lead girl, nonetheless!

He groaned and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hearing snickering behind, he opened his eyes once more, glaring at his best friend, throwing a punch that was easily dodged.

"Shut up, Gilbert. This is not funny. This is not funny _at all_."

The albino just laughed harder as the petite boy shook off his hand. "What are you talking about, Birdie, this is _awesome_! Wait-wait-wait, who got cast as Romeo?"

Both sets of eyes turned back to the casting list. Both eyes widened in synchronization.

"No fucking way."

"You're _brother_?!"

And so he became Juliet.

* * *

The first day of practice was for everyone to get to know each other. As Matthew had been in many plays before this, he knew every single person there very well. So, the director paired him with the one person who had never been in a play.

The lead role, Mr. Romeo, himself. Ludwig.

Matthew stared at his best friend's twin brother and realized how very different the two were. For one, Ludwig was much buffer, and much taller. He also had blonde hair instead of white, and cerulean blue eyes instead of crimson red. His skin was somewhat tan. It looked like he was in the army, or something.

Ludwig sat awkwardly, trying to find something to say, but the words never came to him. How was he supposed to kiss a dude? I mean, this dude is cute, and has really soft looking skin, and silky looking hair, and deep, deep purple eyes... Wait a minute! He was not gay! His brother might be, and he was fine with that, but he did not, and he repeats does not like his brother's best friend. No matter how good he looked in those small shorts he wore when he came over during the summer and...

"So, I hear from Gil that you like football. Are you any good at it?"

Shocked out of his thoughts, the German boy nodded, "Ja. I'm zinking about trying out for ze football team this season. Isn't your brother the quarterback?"

Matthew smiled slightly, "Yeah. I never really was into sports. Other than hockey. And I'm pretty dang good at it, if I say so myself."

"Really? My friend Ivan likes hockey. Maybe I could introduce you two and you could play each ozer. He's very good; I've never zeen anyone beat him, so I zink the challenge vould be fun to zee."

Matthew prepped up. Another hockey player? That would be awesome! "I'd like that."

And so Ludwig and Matthew became friends.

* * *

"Opening night, people, opening night! Now, I know you're all nervous, nervous about how you'd suck or fail or how this whole thing will be a blowout. We've got three hundred people out there. We've got to do our best, try our best, and be the best. No matter what. Ready in five," The director gave the group their pep talk, and left backstage, presumably to make sure everything else was in order.

Everyone was extremely nervous. They had done everything, gone over every line, every movement, every last bit- except the kiss. They refused to kiss, and they said they'd do it on opening night. Everyone was worried the kiss wouldn't happen, the whole thing would crash down, this play would suck.

"You guys. We can do this. Everything will be just fine," Matthew reassured.

And it was. Until the part where they needed to kiss.

* * *

Matthew was onstage, his lines were delivered perfectly and he was perfect. It was the scene of the kiss, and everything was set up for them to kiss and get it over with. Ludwig waited from backstage for his cue, and he began to sweat.

'Oh, this is vunderbar. I cannot do zis, I can't! Zis is... I just can't do it... How am I supposed to kiss him; I've never kissed a guy before! Oh, but his lips look so soft and plush... I can't do zis!'

Ludwig felt a hand on his shoulder. Sharply turning, he stared into his brother's eyes. Sapphire met ruby as Gilbert nodded. It was time.

Going out on stage, that first step was the hardest. Choking the words out and delivering the perfectly was just the job, he could do that a million times over, but then it came. The time for the kiss, and his hands were sweating and he was just so nervous...

Everyone was leaning on their seats, video cameras rolling, cameras set waiting for that perfect moment to happen.

And it did. Flashes went off as his lips pressed onto his counterpart's, and in that moment, they were not Romeo and Juliet. They were Ludwig and Matthew, and this is what they needed and had waited so long for.

Pulling back, Matthew's cheeks were flushed, and his lines came out stuttered. Ludwig replied his in a strong voice. As they parted ways by exiting the stage on different sides, neither could help but to smile.

And so they accepted their crushes on each other.

* * *

Once they got in the car, all the questions flew through the air.

"Luddy, what a kiss that was! How was it? Great, awesome, fantastic? Did you slip him any tongue, did you?" Gilbert said to his brother, smirking the entire time.

"It was fantastic, and no, zere was no tongue. It was just a stage kiss, Gilbert, now leave me alone," Ludwig grumbled at his brother who continued to bombard him with questions on the ride home.

"Didn't look like "just a stage kiss". Looked more to me like a lover's embrace, a passionate romance, a caring kiss between two lovers forbidden to express their love because their brothers-"

Gilbert's rant was cut short by Ludwig putting his hand over his mouth, keeping one hand on the wheel. He really hated his brother right now. He hated him so much.

"It was just a stage kiss. Nozing more, nozing less. Matthew and I are only friends. We're just friends. That's it."

The car came to a stop as they parked in their driveway. It was dark, and the porch light was on. Their parent's still lived in Germany, so they wouldn't be home. That was fine with them.

Getting out of the car, Ludwig slammed the door behind him. Slipping out of the car, Gilbert sighed. He really didn't realize it, did he?

"Fine," Gilbert called after him, "I'll tell Matthew not to get his hopes up."

Ludwig's head snapped around to face his brother. Eyes wide, he stalked closer to him until they were nose to nose.

"Get his hopes up about vhat?"

"You really are oblivious, aren't you? Figure it out yourself, stupid ass. Just know that if you break his heart, I'll break your neck."

Gilbert stalked into the house, slamming the mahogany door behind him. Ludwig was left standing, dumbfounded at this new information.

And so Ludwig knew.

* * *

The next day, Ludwig caught Matthew in the hallways. His large hand wrapped around the petite boy's small elbow, and he marveled at how his hand could wrap around the appendage so easily.

"Matthew."

"Yes?"

"Go out vith me."

A smile blossomed on Matthew's face. His eyes sparkled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

And so they began to date.

* * *

It had been many years since highschool and that stupid, wonderful play that had brought them together. They look back on that kiss and laugh, and they've had many since then, with much less nervousness.

But it was today that brought on the same amount of nervousness that Ludwig had that day backstage before that fateful kiss that he had right now, standing here, waiting.

In a room filled with flowers and all the people they knew, Ludwig waited at the altar for his bride to come.

And at last, Matthew was walked down the aisle by a smiling Gilbert in a suit, and Matthew brought the same amount of attention that he did the night of the play.

His curls flowed like an angel's, his eyes shone like stars, and his pure white dress softly flowed down his body like a stream. He couldn't stop smiling, and as his eyes met his soon-to-be-husband's, his smile grew wider, and his hands were put into Ludwig's.

"Do you, Ludwig Beilshmidt, take Matthew Williams as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

A smile grew on Ludwig's face.

"And do you, Matthew Williams, take Ludwig Beilshmidt as your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ludwig lifted up Matthew's veil, and kissed him softly, making everyone in the crowd coo at the new couple. They pulled back.

"I love you, Matthew."

"I love you, too, Ludwig."

And so they got married.

* * *

Even now, Matthew gained a lot of attention. As a famous actor and writer, he was bound to get tons of attention, especially from fangirls and fanboys. From love letters to fans jumping at him, he gained many people's attention.

But he had a man waiting to kick ass for him, to protect him from unwanted suitors and boyfriends-never-to-be.

And this time, it wasn't his football star brother.

Oh, yes, Matthew Williams was different.

* * *

**That's the end. Hope you liked it, thank you for the read, please review on your way out!**


End file.
